Goodnight Dean
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: One-Shot taking place after Season 3 Finale.


**A/N:** Takes place immediately after 3x16 finale.

That scene still destroys me.

* * *

 **Goodnight Dean:**

Sam was utterly helpless to aid Dan in fending off the Hell Hound.

Now the oldest Winchester lay dead, staring into nowhere while his body turns cold, remaining dead.

Sam doesn't know what to do.

He lifts Dean further into his chest, screams ripping from his throat. Everything Sam had was yanked away by Demons; his Mom, Jess, then Dad and now his indestructible big Brother Dean, that was always there to help him through it all, being the rock to keep him steady and the shoulder to lean against and the Brother to talk to and now... Dean is the corpse, ripped to shreds and bleeding out.

Sam dives deeper into his raw, overwhelming grief and curls himself around his Brother as if to stunt the blood from flowing out the massive tearing wounds with his clothes. His grips his Brother's jacket tight, Dean head lulls to the side landing on Sam's collar bone grabbing his attention.

Hooking his left arm underneath Dean's shoulders and pulled his big Brother up to a half-sitting position, Sam pressed his right palm against Dean's face, hiding him from his surroundings and chanted in a whisper "It's all my fault, De. I'm s-so sorry, Dean..."

Bobby heard everything, first Dean's anguish, he caught wind of Sam begging - he could only assume it was to Lilith - then silence. Demons were still surrounding the proximity of the house then Bobby heard it, Sam screaming out. It sent spiralling shivers down Bobby's spine, John boys, his boys were broken apart, Dean was dead and now Sam was alone in the world, though not completely.

Bobby managed to sneak his way back in and found Sam sobbing - covered in blood that was not his own - cradling Dean in his arms speaking under his breath. Bobby swore he heard the word 'De' that sends panic, Sam hasn't used that word since he was five years old. Bobby inhales a shaky breath forcing himself to be what Dean was to Sam. Slowly, carefully kneeling down Bobby outstretched a hand. Sam's head snapped up, tears still cascading down his cheeks, his eyes bloodshot surrounded by puffiness, the youngest Winchester gave the older man a look that had so much history and demand, Sam wanted Bobby to fix this. Somehow Bobby had forgotten he could speak.

"Sam, we-" Clearing his throat to regain composure and authority he tried again "We need to get out of here, those sprinklers ain't gonna last forever. We gotta go"

Sam shakes his head, near hyperventilating then something snapped within him, his body stilled and his eyes, Bobby dreamed of never seeing that look ever again, it held desperation, purpose, anger, hatred everything that Dean held when Sammy was the first one to go and now history would repeat itself. Bobby would be damned if he let that happen again. Without truly thinking Bobby slapped Sam them grabbed his shoulder with a vice grip and roughly shook the boy out of it.

"Don't you dare! You hear me, boy. You are not doing what your Brother did!" Bobby knew it was a waste of time but he couldn't lose Sam too.

Sam didn't react, if looks could kill Bobby believed he'd be underground by now, he realised Dean had been bounced from the movement, both Winchester and Singer rested their gaze on him. Bobby cursed inwardly and closed Dean's eyes - make-believe sleep. Sam's body deflated for a second before he remembered where they were and who was waiting outside for them.

The stone cold look returned in Sam's eyes, lifting up his big Brother almost effortlessly Sam strode with purpose to the front door and kicked it off it's hinges, standing tall, bloody and with his 'sleeping' Brother in his arms. The Demons around them watched, Bobby was struggling to keep up then he noticed something disturbing; the Demons were scared, backing away. Sam was silently challenging them and Bobby prayed he imagined the yellow tinting in Sam's usual hazel eyes. Heading towards the Impala Bobby rushed to open the back door so Sam could gently place his Brother down in the back seat. Sam closed the doors and glared towards the Demons who all played their vanishing trick. Bobby was stunned but held his tongue, watching Sam enter the driver's side and turned the engine on.

"Sam!" Bobby gained a sliver of a head tilt of acknowledgment "Follow me back to my yard, we'll figure out what to do then"

Bobby made it to his pick-up, leaving behind the chaos of Lilith behind him, relief washed over him as he spotted the Impala not to far behind him.

In the Impala Sam was trying so hard not to just stare at his Brother's body, he could feel his entire body trembling while his big Brother's blood seeped into his skin, drying into crusts that would flake off eventually.

The drive ate away the hours. Somehow Sam found he was sitting in the back seat, half out as the door was open and softly playing with Dean's hair as the eldest Winchester lay on his lap. More tears ran down Sam's cheeks, guilt waded in. It was all his fault; if he had killed Jake when he had the chance instead of letting him live, Dean would never had made that deal and now he wouldn't be alone, verging of depression, desperately needing time to reverse and a drink - several never ending drinks would be great. Anything to numb the pain from the reality of Dean being dead. Sam had desperately tried to drag Dean away from the Hell Hounds but Dean wouldn't let up. They always found a way to fix the problems they faced but this time... they couldn't do it.

Bobby had approached Sam but the Winchester didn't bother to care. He wasn't aware he was being spoken to, continuing his blank stare out to nowhere. Bobby knelt down again and cupped his hand over Sam's wrist, "Son, come back"

Sam blinked for what felt like the first time all night, his glassy eyes was directed to Bobby, "Help me..."

"We'll put him in the spare room, I'll build 'im a pyre and we'll-"

"No" Sam gritted his teeth, shaking with anger "Dean is not being- No!"

"Sam," Bobby didn't want to have this argument; he'd already lost it with Dean after Sam was stabbed so how the Hell was he suppose to muster up the strength and courage to do it a second time around.

"No, Bobby! We give him a proper burial, Dean deserves that. I will find a way to get him back!" Sam was hissing, like he was afraid he'd wake Dean up.

If you didn't pay attention to the blood - which covered both the Winchesters head to toe - Dean looked peaceful, finally able to rest without worry and the Hunter instinct keeping anyone on high alert to their surroundings, Dean looked like he was just a man, no crushing purpose of the job weighing him down, just someone who was resting.

"Sam, I am not losing you too, I cared about Dean probably just as much as you but he'd want you to move on, he made sure to keep you safe so he could play his hand"

"I don't care. He's my Brother..." Sam turned his head away, hoping Bobby wouldn't watch him cry, "Dean... he's-" Another sob chocked through Sam's throat, his voice was angered.

"My entire life Dean was there! I walked away and every time I came back he was there, ready to welcome me back in"

The realisation caused Sam's stomach to churn, hard "He always fixes my mistakes, does whatever he can to clean up my messes, since we were kids, he didn't let me help. Bobby I have to do this! I have to get Dean back"

Sam started to move, he pulled his Brother in close to his chest and strode into the house.

Setting Dean down on the bed, gently covered his older Brother with the covers to keep his body warm.

Sam knelt down beside his Brother "Dean, I promise you I will find a way to bring you back!"

Sam bounced up, padding to the door, he turned to face his 'sleeping' Brother "Goodnight, Dean"


End file.
